Operation Jones Brothers
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: A Cannon-divergence based on a prompt. The whole gang brings back Killian AND Liam from the Underworld.


They were at a crossroads; Emma, Henry and the others who came with them to the Underworld to save Killian. After they searched for days to find Killian, he had already been reunited with his brother, Liam. In fact, Liam was the reason Emma and Killian got married in the Underworld. They weren't crazy about getting married there of all places, but they did it for Liam. They did it so he could be there not only to watch but to be the one to marry them. And now that Emma and Killian shared a heart, the gang was ready to leave. Or so they thought.

They were faced with a dilemma and none of them could leave until they came to an agreement. Here they were about to leave this dreadful place and instead they were all standing around arguing. After Killian had spent some quality bonding time with Liam, he wasn't just going to leave him behind. Liam tried to convince Killian to go on without him but he wasn't budging. Killian made it clear to the gang that he wasn't leaving without his brother. Emma and Henry were on his side and they weren't going without Killian. And her parents weren't leaving without Emma and Henry. Regina, of course, wouldn't allow Henry to stay even if she had to drag him out of that damned place.

"Killian, you should go without me. I'm fine here. Really." Liam told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you here brother. There has to be a way."

"There is no way unless someone shares a heart with him, hook," Regina kept trying to tell him. "Do you see anyone volunteering half of their heart?"

"I'll do it," Henry offered.

"Over my dead body. It's too risky," Regina snapped at him.

"She's right, Henry. We can't let you do that," Emma agreed with her.

"Would you all make up your mind so we can all go home?" Gold interrupted, not even pretending to be the least bit interested in any of this.

They continued to bicker. Emma, Henry, Killian, Regina, Liam and Emma's parents. None of them budging from their stance.

"I'll do it."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around. They were all so caught up in their debate, they forgot he was even there.

"I'll share my heart with Liam," Robin told them.

"You can't be serious?" Regina said as she approached him.

"I am. Killian sacrificed himself to save us all and now all he wants is to bring his brother back. Don't you think we owe him that?"

"Have you forgotten that he's the reason he had to save us in the first place?"

"Even so, Liam is Killian's family. I know what it's like to lose family. We all do. And Killian has a chance to bring him back. So why not help him."

"Well, what if I ever need you to share your heart with me?"

"Then, I don't know, we can split the half into a quarter if we had to."

Regina frowned at him.

"Look, it's my heart. My decision. And I say we do it."

Regina took a deep breath, forced smile across her face, and turned around to face the rest of them again. "Okay, then I guess it's settled. Liam, Robin is going to share his heart with you."

Liam looked at him, shocked. Him and Robin were complete strangers, only exchanging a few words, and here he was offering half of his heart to him. "Are you sure about this, lad?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Killian came up to Robin and gave him a hug. "Thanks, mate. You're a good man. I owe you one."

"You can buy me a drink when we all get back to Storybrooke."

Killian smiled as they broke from the hug. "Of course."

After Regina finished the spell and pushed half of Robin's heart into Liam, they finally went back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Everyone was at Granny's celebrating. The town was back to normal again. Emma had her True Love back and was married to him. And Killian had his brother back. It was definitely something to celebrate. Killian introduced Liam to those who joined them at Granny's and he bought Robin the drink he owed him. "It's good to have you back, Killian." Robin said to him as they sat at the bar with Liam.

"And it's good to have my brother back." Killian put his arm around Liam's shoulder and the lifted their glasses and clanked them together in a toast. "Here's to bringing my brother back to the land of the living." They pulled away their glasses and downed the rest of their rum.

"It's good to be back brother."

"So, where do you plan on staying, Liam," Robin asked him.

"Well, Killian and Emma said I could stay with them until I found a place of my own."

"You can stay as long as you'd like, brother."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you and you're lovely wife for too long, Killian."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Liam. We'd be happy to have you." Killian looked behind him to spot Emma talking to her parents and waved her over. When she approached them, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Emma, you wouldn't mind Liam staying with us for a while would you?"

"No, not at all. He's family." She looked at Liam and gave him a hug as she stood in between thr brothers. "Really, you can stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Emma," he said as they pulled away from the hug. "Killian, I can see why you married this one." He looked around her shoulder at Killian.

Killian flashed him a big grin. "She's quite the lass." He took the back of her neck in his hand to pull her down for a kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you join us for a drink, sister-in-law." Liam said to her when she broke away from Killian's lips. "Can we get another round of drinks and one for the lady please," he asked Granny.

Killian scooted his chair back so she could sit on his lap.

"Why not?" She smiled. It turned out be a pretty good day after all, she thought. She had went to the Underworld determined to bring home one Jones brother and brought two back instead. She took the glass Granny handed her and the four of them raised their drinks in another toast.

Over the next few months, her and the Jones brothers were inseparable, except of course when Emma and Killian needed their _alone_ time. One morning, they were at the house and Killian sat Liam down to share some news with him. They wanted him to be the first to know.

"Is everything alright? Are you going to ask me to leave, because I completely understand-"

"Relax brother. It's nothing like that," Killian reassured him.

Killian and Emma looked at eachother as they held eachothers' hand.

"Liam, you're going to be an uncle." Emma told him.

A big smile took over Liam's face. "That's incredible news!" He stood up to give Emma a hug and then Killian, patting him on the back. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"If it's a boy, we're naming him after you," Killian told him.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, and if it is, I'll be surrounded by my three Jones boys."


End file.
